


Like Stars

by babykid528



Series: Like Stars [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, Spanking, light D/s alluded to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike will never get used to Pearson Hardman parties. New Years Eve is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Stars

**Author's Note:**

> **AN:** I just realized I never cross-posted this after the author reveal in January. This was written and drawn for the suits_xmas fic exchange. (Yes, I also draw... The art is posted as part of the series with this fic.) 
> 
> The recipient (and prompter) was _mournthewicked.
> 
> The title is from Richard Siken’s "Crush."
> 
> Special thanks, as always, to my amazing beta, karaokegal!! <333

It’s not like Mike hadn’t been to a Pearson Hardman party before. He had. Multiple times. The elegance surrounding the extravaganza never failed to amaze him. Even when the party was gaudier than Donald Trump’s apartment, there was a level of refinement to these events that made Mike always feel completely out of place, despite his cultivated expertise at play-acting (*insert Donna scoffing here*). He tended to spend half the night shifting on his feet, in his perpetually uncomfortable dress shoes, hoping no one would try to talk to him.

This was different though. It was New Year’s Eve and the party wasn’t actually hosted by Pearson Hardman. Instead, one of their big money clients was footing the bill. The venue was a majestic, temperature regulated greenhouse garden on the roof of the Anjelica Long Hotel. There were twinkling white lights cascading across surfaces throughout the structure, creating a magical glow as they provide the only illumination for the event. It was an expansive venue, labyrinthine inside. And it all opened out on the western side onto a stone-tiled veranda (somehow heated even though it was outdoors in the middle of winter) that provided a truly stunning view of the Times Square ball about to drop.

Mike, of course, avoided the veranda at all costs. Instead, he holed himself away in one of the more discreet corners of the place where he could look outside at people dancing beneath the night sky without being found.

"Do you plan to hide at all of these events?"

Mike glanced over as Harvey entered his small sanctuary.

"I would, but I can’t ever seem to escape you," he answered, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Harvey arched an eyebrow, "When have you ever really wanted to escape me?"

"Whenever you’ve had a patent that needed filing," Mike answered.

Harvey tsked. "You might want to work on your stealth maneuvering then. I always find you."

"You do," Mike conceded.

For a few moments, Harvey just stood beside Mike, looking out at the veranda. It was something they’d done a thousand times before: stand at a window together, watching the world.

"You need a hair cut," Harvey broke the silence.

"What?" 

"You’re starting to look like a sloppy child instead of a top law associate," He continued as way of explanation. 

"I don’t think I can sit through the ‘you’re an extension of me and as such you must look immaculate’ spiel again," Mike warned.

Harvey didn’t even spare Mike a glance in response, but his eyes crinkled at the corners, just slightly, in that way that meant he was on the verge of smiling.

"Besides," Mike sighed, "I’ll be a junior partner soon and then I’ll just be a representation of myself and the firm, not you directly anymore."

At that Harvey did smile.

"You sound confident about that promotion. Are you sure that’s accurate?"

Mike pretended to consider that question a moment before tilting his head to the side and answering, "I’m pretty sure."

"You better have some good evidence to back that claim up, counsel," Harvey mocked.

"I have it on good authority from one of the senior partners that my promotion is imminent, your honor," Mike played along.

"And you feel this senior partner is reliable?"

Mike smiled softly, "He’s the only lawyer I’ve ever trusted."

He watched Harvey blink a moment.

"Of course, I’ve been sleeping with him for the past three years, so my judgment may be skewed," Mike added.

Harvey’s soft expression morphed into a smug grin and he turned to face Mike.

"Your judgment, in most aspects of your life, has been significantly lacking, but I have to admit that you did show extraordinary taste when you fell for me."

Mike laughed.

"Nice to see a steady, monogamous relationship hasn’t dulled your game and eradicated that arrogant Specter charm."

Harvey glared, "Did you really just call me arrogant, rookie?"

Harvey stalked toward him, backing Mike up against the greenhouse wall. He leaned in and spoke against the shell of Mike’s ear.

"Do you need me to remind you of what happens when you get smart with me?" Harvey’s voice sounded like a low growl. "I have no qualms about spanking you to ring in the New Year."

Mike shuddered.

A voice called out from somewhere in the crowd of party dispersed across the rest of the greenhouse and everyone began chanting the countdown to midnight.

Harvey leaned back so he could look Mike in the eye. 

"I’m going to finish that train of thought once we get home from this thing," Harvey promised.

Mike didn’t trust himself to speak, his throat was suddenly dry. He merely nodded. Which, of course, made Harvey grin smugly. 

As the crowd shouted "HAPPY NEW YEAR" Harvey wrapped his arms around Mike’s waist and pulled Mike into a kiss far gentler than Mike was expecting after the promise of punishment a moment earlier.

Mike sighed and leaned into it, nipping at Harvey’s upper lip.

When they pulled apart, the sound of noisemakers and "Auld Lang Syne" filled their ears. Harvey pressed their foreheads together a moment.

Mike watched him struggle with what to say before he settled on, "Happy New Year, Mike."

Mike rubbed their noses together affectionately, something Harvey would normally ridicule him for doing. Harvey, however, remained silent.

"Happy New Year," Mike responded.

As the rest of the guests began to quiet down, Harvey took a step back and straightened out his suit jacket.

"Come on," he urged, "It’s socially acceptable for us to head home now."

Mike smiled, surely looking more grateful to leave than was really polite.

Harvey chuckled fondly, "Do you hate these things that much?"

He shrugged. "It’s just one of those things that, no matter how many years I suffer through this, it’ll just never be my thing, you know?"

Harvey contemplated that statement. 

"You’ll just have to keep wandering off, I guess."

"That’s fine," Mike told him, "As long as you promise to always find me."

Harvey reached up a hand and caressed Mike’s jaw.

"I can definitely manage that."

**Author's Note:**

> The hotel and greenhouse, sadly, do not exist. They would be super pretty if they did though.


End file.
